Amazonians
Applying/joining this race will have to go through fosaimaginator's approval. "Men are not allowed in this sacred land of Themyscira." — Donna Troy, Season 4 The Amazonians is a Tribe in HereWeStand Roleplay. Characteristics and Abilities *Amazonian weaponry The Amazonians possess various weapons which they mostly crafted on their own. They have been trained to wield them since childhood, allowing them a very decent skill. *Massive hunting skills Amazons hunt for living, making them used to any kind of animals and able to study new creatures much easier than regular people. Items: * Bow and Arrow * Lasso * Sword * Shield General Information * Aside from those who have encountered Themyscira, people may have heard that a women-only tribe existed somewhere in the woods. Some may believe they are only a myth. * Only a select few know the exact location/coordinates of Themyscira. * Themyscira is protected by tall walls, containing a mix of Adamantium which made them indestructible. * Amazons possess and protect Adamantium mine. * Amazons are currently led by the new crowned Queen Pamela. Background The Amazonians is a tribe of women who live deep in the woods. They have built their own place of living, which they named "Themyscira", which means "Land of Women". The Amazons are strong and skilled warriors, and they live by hunting forest animals and manifesting crops and livestocks. Amazonians often travel through the forest with their horses. They have captured and kept some female Ursawolves with them to protect the tribe. In order to continue the generation, The Amazonians tend to commit war against men, raiding and invading their land, to find or capture them to mate with. They refer to this tradition as "The Mating Season". If an Amazon bears female baby, she will be raised as an Amazonian Warrior. If the baby is male, The Amazonians will either leave him with his father, or leave him on the doorstep of civilian houses or orphanages. Due to this Amazonian Law, many Amazonians bailed in fear of losing their babies they have grown attached to. The Royal Sisters Before Pamela was chosen to be a queen, the former queens of The Amazonians are Hyppolita and Carmelita, who are half sisters of different men, direct descendants of the Royal Queen before them. Hyppolita.png|Hyppolita Carmelita.png|Carmelita Both of them were known to be among the strongest warriors of Themyscira. Carmelita was a lot wiser and good with combat tactics, while Hyppolita was more of a powerful physical combat expert. During their queen mother's rule, Hyppolita was first chosen to be one of Amazonian Protectors, given Sacred Wristarmors (Bracelets) to manifest her strength. Carmelita on the other hand, quickly became a Royal General and a combat advisor for the Amazons. After their mother's passing, Hyppolita as the first daughter, was quickly chosen to be the Queen of Amazon. Carmelita became the highest commander and her sister's right hand to lead the army at hunts and wars. Together they ruled for 3 years, until the sisters' first Mating Season arrived. The Amazonians committed war and invaded the city of men over a quarter century ago to find men to mate with. Queen Hyppolita At one point of the war, Hyppolita and the squad she was with were defeated by a group of armed men. Her squad was either killed or captured protecting her, leaving her alone. The vicious men nearly captured her and taken advantage of her, yet out of nowhere, a mysterious man saved her life and defeated the others by himself. Due to Amazonian views towards men, she did not trust the man at first yet she eventually fell in love with him, despite him being much older than her. When the Amazonians eventually found her and tried to retrieve her, she refused to return to Themyscira to be with her beloved. She bore a daughter from him, yet she passed away after giving birth. The man soon named her Chun-Li, a name Hyppolita has long chosen for their child.￼ Queen Carmelita Turned out that Carmelita failed to give birth after her first Mating Season due to miscarriage, and in her grief of losing many of her sisters, she was forced to take the queen's throne to replace Hyppolita. This further increased her hate towards men, knowing that they had stolen her sisters from Themyscira. Few years later, as her next Mating Season arrived, The Amazonians committed another raid. They raided other city, and this time Carmelita met a man who was capable of stopping her from attacking him, who was capable of disarming all her weapons without even touching her. Carmelita, for the sake of her hurt ego asked him to kill her but he refused. Being powerless against the man, she had to stay with him for a while, learning his name to be Erik Lensherr, the man who could bend weapons. Erik almost changed her views towards men in a very short time, making her fall for him. Yet it all crushed down as she eventually figured out the other persona of him: The Magneto, and what the men he led did. Seeing Erik murdering several humans including women before her eyes, hurt her trust on him. She left him and eventually returned to Themyscira. Few weeks later she realized that she was pregnant of Erik's daughter. Carmelita named her daughter Pyrrha, and raised her to be a powerful warrior. One day she was shocked as Pyrrha ran to her, showing her that she possessed the ability of Erik's, reopening her dried wound of long ago. Not wanting to see her precious daughter to be like Erik, not wanting to see anything that would remind her of him, Carmelita strictly forbid Pyrrha to use her powers and would constantly punish her if she ever did. The Sacred Material The Amazons own a secret mine, it is not mine of gold or silver, yet it is a material they know as "The Sacred". It is known by the world as Adamantium, a very powerful material, almost no power on Earth is able to bend or destroy it. The Amazons are currently not able to mine Adamantium, thus no one was able to manifest them. However, they vow their lifes to protect the mine, believing that the Gods have destined them to keep The Sacred safe, away from evil's hands. Years ago, The Amazons possess Adamantium PickAxe which they used to mine Adamantium with. Yet one day the PickAxe was stolen by men, and The Amazonians failed to retrieve it back, resulting to them never able to manifest Adamantium anymore. The Three Weapons Before losing the PickAxe, The Amazons managed to manifest the Adamantium they mined into three powerful weapons. A sword, a shield, and a pair of wrist armors (bracelets). The three weapons were given to three chosen warriors to be The Protectors of Amazon. One was gifted with the sword, and trained to be a strong offensive fighter. The other was gifted with the shield, and trained to be an unbreakable defensive fighter. The last warrior was the most powerful of all three--who was given the pair of bracelets. The last warrior must have greater strength, surpassing all warriors of Themyscira, in order to use The Sacred Adamantium bracelets' capability of emitting powerful impact to the surroundings when clashed together. Eve.jpg|The Sword|link=Adamantium Sword (Eve) SHIELD.png|The Shield bracelett.png|The Wrist Armors (Bracelets)|link=Adamantium Bracelets Over 30 years ago, The Amazonians lost The Sacred Sword during one Mating Season, as The Sword Warrior fell in love with a handsome Knight and bore his son. Due to the Amazonian Law of banishing male babies, The Warrior bailed from Themyscira to be with her family. Unfortunately, she passed not long after giving birth, and The Knight wielded her Sacred Sword as a reminder of the woman he loved. Some years after, Amazonians lost The Shield and The Bracelets. It was The Royal Sisters' first Mating Season, when The Amazonians lost another war against Men. Led by a psychopath named Romero Stryker, the armed men killed several Amazonians and abducted the Shield Warrior: Donna Troy. Stryker had also stolen large amount of Adamantium ores for his own benefit. Carmelita and her warriors survived and left the Bracelet Warrior: Hyppolita in the city of men, with the latter given all the blame for what happened to Donna. Hyppolita eventually found Donna, who had been mentally, physically and sexually abused by the Stryker lunatic. With her support, Donna soon killed Stryker and escaped the lunatic's mansion. The Sacred Shield was never found, no one knew where it was and Donna thought nothing but to get out of Stryker's prison. Hyppolita, who later vowed to remain with her beloved man, handed the Sacred Bracelets to Donna, hoping her sisters would forgive her. Donna did not immediately return however, not after she found out that she was pregnant of the lunatic's child. It was years and years later, when Donna finally had the chance to return to Themyscira. Bringing the Sacred Bracelets back to the tribe, she returned to her position as a Protector. She was showly healed of all her past trauma of being enslaved and abused by the psychopath. Nowadays, the Shield had finally been found and brought back to Themyscira by Chun-Li Zhang and Pyrrha Nikos the daughters of the previous queens, the royal sisters: Hyppolita and Carmelita. Trivia * The Adamantium PickAxe was stolen by a group of scientists who later performed experiments and injected it into a mutant's body to coat his skeleton. That mutant's name was Shi Long Lang, who later fought Zacharias Barnham and lost (negated). Barnham later retrieved the mutant's Adamantium Skeleton and forged a Shield from it. * Hyppolita's biological father was Chinese, while Carmelita's biological father was Arabian. * The Amazonians are heavily inspired by Amazons of Themyscira (WonderWoman) from DC Comics. * Hyppolita and Carmelita's faceclaims are Kitana and Skarlet of Mortal Kombat 11. * Queen Hyppolita is based on Hippolyta (Wonder Woman) from DC Comics. Category:Races/Tribes Category:Races/Tribes of Descendants Era